Her Life Meaning
by Rina Aria
Summary: Dia adalah seorang model baru yang memiliki semangat tinggi. Ketika pertama kali bertemu, yang dia keluarkan hanyalah keinginan yang terus dibawanya hingga akhir. Meski aku terbiasa untuk melihat, sekali ini saja, aku ingin mewujudkan keinginannya. Kemanakah keinginan itu akan membawa kami? Note: For Vocaloid FF Award: Sing. Warn: Chara Death


**Disclaimer: Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid**

Oke, nie mungkin amat sangat mendadak dan gak begitu jelas. Tapi, Rina tulisan na jadi bagus kalo mendadak, jadi yah… singkat saja, nie entry One Shot untuk IVFA, selamat menikmati!

Catatan:

'_abc_' = perkataan dalam hati

"_abc_" = perkataan bentuk lampau, bahasa asing, dsb

"**abc**" = penekanan dan berteriak

* * *

**First Person POV**

* * *

"_Aku menyanyi bukan karena aku ingin menyanyi, tapi karena satu-satunya caraku untuk tetap hidup adalah dengan menyanyi_"

Aku hanya memandangi tubuhnya yang dingin di dalam pelukanku. Aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari kehidupan yang tersisa di dalam tubuh itu. Di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran, dia tertidur dan tidak untuk bangun kembali.

Aku berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, meski aku tahu bahwa orang yang kutuju tidak akan mendengarkanku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan air mata yang dingin mengalir perlahan di pipiku. Aku menutup mataku, menenangkan gejolak emosi yang mengalir dalam tubuhku dan tersenyum kepadanya, memberikan kata-kata yang aku ingin dia mendengarnya.

"Selamat tidur… Rin…"

* * *

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah di agensi. Di hadapan pemilik agensi, dia mengatakannya dengan lugas dan tegas. Aku bisa merasakan semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Direktur, tolong izinkan aku menyanyi!" ujarnya.

Direktur agensi kami, melihatku yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan dengan santainya, tanpa menghiraukan perkataan darinya, dia berkata, "Hei, Kagamine-san, bisa kau urusi model baru ini untuk memasuki dunia permodelan?" ujar direktur dengan santainya.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan dia juga sedang melihat ke arahku, masih dengan perasaan jengkelnya kepada direktur. Sepintas, tatapan mata kami bertemu, dan dia segera memalingkan muka karena sebal. Aku hanya menghela nafas panjang, model jaman sekarang memang seperti itu.

Direktur sepertinya menyadari atmosfir yang tidak baik antara kami berdua, dia kemudian berdehem dan memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi secara alami di antara kami berdua.

Secara reflek, kami berdua melihat ke arah direktur, saat dia berkata, "Baiklah, perkanalkan diri kalian masing-masing dengan cara yang baik," ujar direktur dengan nada seperti memerintah.

Kami berdua saling berpandangan satu sama lain, dan meski sepertinya dia harus menelan mentah-mentah harga dirinya, dia berkata, "Namaku Rin, Kamine Rin. Umurku 17 tahun, aku bersekolah di sekolah X di bidang _entertainment_, senang berkenalan dengan anda manajer," ujarnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa model yang satu ini… kalau tak salah, Rin, bisa menjaga sedikit sikapnya meski dia sedang marah-marah.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, 23 tahun. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, aku menjabat sebagai manajermu," kenalku kepadanya.

Dan itulah pertama kalinya aku berkenalan dengannya… Kamine Rin…

Rin adalah sosok seorang model yang mendapatkannya sejak lahir. Dia fotogenik dan dia memang cantik. Dia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna biru _sapphire_ yang dengan sedikit polesan, bisa mengalahkan kilau dari permata yang menjadi landasan warnanya. Kulitnya seperti kulit buah _peach _yang terlihat alami dan tidak dibuat-buat. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blonde yang indah dan mampu membuat semua gadis melihat ke arahnya dengan iri.

Dia mendapatkan banyak pekerjaan dari berbagai macam majalah. Dia juga melakukan _syuting _iklan dari waktu ke waktu. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 2 tahun, dia sudah mendapatkan peran penting di sebuah drama yang tidak lama kemudian diangkat menjadi sebuah film, dengan masih memakai dia sebagai salah satu pemeran utamanya.

Tapi, di sela-sela semua pekerjaannya aku selalu menyadari suatu hal tentangnya. Wajahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan kebahagiaan meski dia mendapatkan semua hal yang bisa diharapkan oleh seorang artis pendatang baru. Dia merasa senang, iya, bahagia, tidak.

Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentangnya. Yang kulihat darinya selama 3 tahun ini adalah seorang Kamine Rin, aktris dan juga seorang model terkenal. Hal inilah yang membuatku ingin tahu, siapakah Kamine Rin sebenarnya?

"Hei, Rin-san…" suatu hari, di sela-sela perjalanan kami menuju ke salah satu temu penggemar, aku menyapanya.

Dia melihatku ketika aku memanggilnya. Kami tidak terlalu sering bertengkar, tapi kami juga tidak begitu akrab sebagai rekan kerja. Jadi, Rin menyadari panggilanku hanya dengan melihatku saja.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku dengan hati-hati.

Rin terdiam mendengar perkataanku, tapi tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Meski aku mengatakannya, manajer tidak akan bisa mengabulkannya," ujar Rin dengan lirih.

Aku terdiam mendengarnya, tapi aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku harus mengerti Rin lebih banyak lagi dari sekarang. Rin bukanlah boneka yang digunakan untuk bermain rumah-rumahan, hanya harus tampil indah, aku ingin mengetahui keinginannya sebagai sesama manusia yang memiliki pilihan. Jika begini terus, cepat atau lambat, Rin akan rusak.

"Setidaknya aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk memecah dinding yang dia pasang di antara kami berdua.

"Len-san…" ujar Rin dengan lirih. Setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, terjadi keheningan yang mencekik di antara kami berdua.

Aku memfokuskan mataku ke arah jalanan, dan saat aku menyadarinya, kami berdua sudah sampai di tempat jumpa penggemar. Aku melihat ke samping dan Rin sudah bergegas untuk turun. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya, dia memang tidak tampak bahagia, tapi dia selalu memiliki dedikasi untuk melaksanakan pekerjaannya hingga akhir.

Aku pun ikut turun dari mobil, dan saat aku hendak membawanya menuju ke ruang ganti, Rin menarik lengan bajuku. Tentu saja aku melihat ke arahnya, dan Rin mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik, "Aku harus menyanyi," dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku tertegun mendengarkan perkataannya, sehingga di depan ruang gantinya aku hanya diam membisu memikirkan perkataannya.

"_Aku harus menyanyi_"

Perkataan Rin terus menerus berputar dan menggema di dalam pikiranku. Aku merasakan suatu perbedaan yang sangat jelas antara perkataannya dan perkataan yang biasa kudengar dari mulut tunas muda yang ingin berkembang selebar mungkin tanpa mengetahui kemampuan dirinya sendiri.

Rin bersungguh-sungguh dalam menyanyi, dan dia mengharuskan dirinya sendiri untuk bernyanyi. Aku sempat mendengar dia menggumamkan sebuah lagu yang tak kuketahui, dan suaranya memang bagus. Jika Rin ingin menjadi penyanyi, maka itu mudah saja menurut perkiraanku.

Aku jadi mengingat perkataannya pertama kali kepada direktur pada saat kami berdua pertama kali bertemu. Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Menyanyi, kira-kira apa arti dari hal itu hingga membuat Rin membutuhkannya begitu berat?

Selama aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja hari sudah berakhir dan saatnya aku mengantar Rin untuk pulang.

Aku masih memikirkan penyebab dari permintaan Rin itu, ketika Rin tiba-tiba berkata, "Len-san, apa memang tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melakukannya?" tanya Rin secara tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, dan aku segera melihat ke arahnya yang melihatku dengan tatapan seakan-akan ingin menangis. Aku kemudian menjawab, "Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya… suaramu indah," ujarku dengan nada serius dalam pujianku.

Di dalam mobil hening sesaat, tapi aku kemudian mendengar, "Te-terimakasih…" ujar Rin dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Aku akan mencoba meminta izin dari direktur… meski aku tidak yakin si kepala batu itu mendengarku," ujarku dengan pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Benarkah? Apakah Len-san akan benar-benar berusaha mewujudkannya?" tanya Rin dengan nada ceria yang sangat jelas.

Aku merasa terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Rin. Dia terdengar sangat senang dan berbahagia, mendengar aku akan menanyakan ini kepada direktur keras kepala (dan sepertinya dia tidak dengar bahwa aku tak yakin soal direktur itu).

Tapi, reaksinya mengundangku untuk bertanya lebih jauh, dan itulah yang kulakukan, bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin… tidak, **harus** menyanyi, Rin-san?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran yang berusaha kututup-tutupi.

Selama beberapa saat lamanya, terjadi keheningan diantara kami lagi. Untungnya, jalanan sedang macet, jadinya aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk menginterogasi Rin tentang alasannya. Aku tak bisa meminta tanpa alasan yang kuat, terutama jika berurusan dengan direktur keras kepala itu.

Rin tak lama kemudian berkata, "Sejak kecil… aku selalu mendengarkan ibuku menyanyi… dan hal itu adalah pesan terakhir yang dia berikan padaku… menyanyi… berikan seluruh hidupmu untuk menyanyi… karena ibuku bilang, aku terlahir untuk menyanyi…" jawab Rin dengan perlahan.

Aku hanya men-'eeh' kan penjelasannya. Dan dia segera mengomeli dengan berkata, "Ini serius dalam hidupku tahu Len-san! Jangan disepelekan!" omel Rin sambil merengek seperti anak kecil.

Aku menahan tawaku untuk tidak meledak. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Rin tampak seperti anak kecil seperti itu. Tapi, reaksi menahan tawaku itu, disambut dengan wajah cemberut Rin yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku ingin sekali tertawa.

"Kau mau menertawakanku ya…" ujarnya dengan tatapan sinis.

Aku menarik nafas diam-diam untuk menahan tawaku sebelum berkata, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali… mungkin…" ujarku dengan menambah bagian akhir untuk menggodanya saja.

"AAAH, kau memang menertawakanku! Dasar baka Len-san!" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat lucu.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dan dia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksinya yang sangat menarik. Mungkin aku juga sedikit melupakan bahwa aku adalah manajernya dan menggodanya seperti temannya. Ah, omong-omong soal teman…

"Kau memiliki teman dekat Rin?" tanyaku.

"Tidak ada, mereka semua hanya kenalanku," jawab Rin dengan sangat cepat, seperti sudah terprogram entah dimana di kepalanya.

Aku spontan melihatnya karena kaget. Bukan salahku, tapi Rin dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang sepertinya 'mendekat' kepadanya. Tapi, sepertinya mereka hanya sebatas kenalan bagi Rin.

"O-ohhh…" ujarku dengan sedikit tidak menyangkanya, tambahkan _sweatdrop _disana juga.

Namun, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan perkataan Rin, karena dia berkata, "Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai di dunia hiburan adalah manajer, dengan kata lain, Len-san seorang," ujarnya.

Dan perkataan Rin yang satu itu membuatku tidak tahu harus berwajah bagaimana kepadanya selama di perjalanan. Detik demi detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat seakan waktu berjalan dengan lebih lambat untuk memperlama waktuku hanya berdua dengan Rin. Saat inilah aku menyadari bahwa Rin adalah seorang wanita juga.

Tapi, karena harga diri, aku melupakan semua pikiranku itu dan memfokuskan pikiranku terhadap pekerjaan yang menanti kami di depan mata.

'_Tak ada waktu bagiku untuk memikirkan hal-hal aneh sekarang ini…_' pikirku seraya membawa Rin pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan entah karena apa, beberapa puluh menit bersama Rin tanpa batasan pekerjaan itu berakhir seperti sihir yang memudar. Ketika kami bertemu lagi, suasana sudah seperti biasa, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Hanya pekerjaan… hanya pekerjaan dan impian yang mulai menghilang yang ada di jalan yang kami jalani…

Melodi… dari kehidupan yang berjalan seperti itu saja, tanpa naik atau turun. Hanya berjalan seperti biasanya tanpa ada perubahan. Apa tidak akan ada yang berubah?

"_Aku harus menyanyi_"

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat perkataan Rin kemarin. Aku kemudian menelepon direktur dan berseteru dengannya melalui telepon. Untungnya pekerjaan Rin saat itu tidak membutuhkan pengamatan yang terlalu banyak dariku, jadi aku sibuk bertengkar ria dengan direktur.

"Direktur, aku mohon sekali ini saja… satu album saja boleh, izinkan Rin untuk menyanyi!" pintaku dengan bersikukuh dengan pendirianku melawan direktur keras kepala.

Dan bla bla bla, direktur agensi menolak permintaanku habis-habisan. Aku sudah memberikan semua kebaikan dari Rin yang bisa kusebutkan agar direktur melunakkan pikirannya dan mengabulkan do'a Rin sekali ini saja. Karena aku merasa… bahwa kalau tidak sekarang, tidak akan bisa dilaksanakan selamanya.

"Direktur… kau tahu aku tidak bodoh. Rin harus menyanyi apapun yang terjadi… karena mungkin, dia tak akan bisa melakukannya lagi meski dia ingin… kumohon pikirkanlah direktur… aku sebagai manajernya juga merasa khawatir tentang kualitas pekerjaannya jika begini terus. Rin bisa hancur dan rusak…" ujarku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa simpatiku pada Rin.

Terjadilah keheningan selama beberapa saat, lalu direktur berkata, "Benar… jika tidak sekarang selama dia masih bisa melakukannya… lebih baik dia melakukannya… agar tak ada penyesalan…" ujar direktur dengan suara pelan.

Entah kenapa, suara direktur seperti membawa sesuatu yang buruk, sangat buruk dan itu membuatku khawatir. Tak lama kemudian direktur berkata, "Bawa Rin ke kantor, kita adakan rapat untuk masalah ini…" ujar direktur.

Setelah itu, aku bisa mendengar suara telepon yang ditutup dari sisi kantor. Aku hanya melihat ke arah tembok dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sebelum pergi ke tempat Rin yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Rin! Ada berita bagus!" ujarku dengan bersemangat sambil membuka pintu ruang ganti Rin.

Rin spontan melihat ke arahku dan dia berkata, "Tadi, Len-san menyebut namaku…" ujar Rin dengan wajah yang tampak seperti melamun.

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya sebelum berkata, "Itu tidak penting, yang jelas aku baru saja berbicara dengan direktur. Tentang permintaanmu tempo hari… dia bilang dia akan mempertimbangkannya pada rapat, jadi kita pergi ke kantor sekarang…" ujarku.

"Eh?" wajah Rin tampak tidak mengerti bercampur dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kau bisa menyanyi Rin…" ujarku dengan singkat.

Mendengarku, Rin segera berjalan menuju ke arahku dengan tangan yang bergetar, dan wajahnya masih tampak tidak percaya. Dia kemudian berkata dengan terputus-putus, "Aku… bisa… bernyanyi?" ujarnya dengan terputus-putus.

"Iya Rin, meski masih belum diputuskan, direktur akan membicarakan ini…" ujarku.

Rin kemudian terjatuh hingga dia terduduk. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku, dan aku bisa mendengar bahwa dia menangis.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku memeluknya sementara dia makin menangis di pelukanku. Dia mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali hingga aku lupa sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkannya. Aku memeluknya dan menenangkannya, dan saat ini adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan hangatnya tubuh Rin. Dia hidup… dia masih belum rusak…

* * *

Seperti perkiraanku, Rin benar-benar diizinkan untuk menyanyi meski hanya mengeluarkan satu album dan dia dilarang lagi melakukannya. Rin mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada direktur, dan direktur memandangi Rin dengan tatapan sedih.

Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa arti tatapan dari direktur itu karena yang kurasakan adalah kebahagiaan yang dibagikan oleh Rin kepadaku. Dan dengan keadaan seperti itu, Rin memulai rekaman dari album pertama dan terakhirnya.

Produser musik ternama dibawa oleh agensi untuk membuat album Rin menjadi sebuah hit. Pada saat dia menyanyi, Rin begitu berkilauan dan suaranya merupakan suara termerdu yang pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Lagu-lagu yang dituliskan oleh Rin dan juga Produser (mereka kolaborasi menulis lirik) terdengar sangat menyejukkan hati. Melihat wajah Rin yang penuh senyuman membuatku senang pula… ya, kini Rin sedang berbahagia…

Dan ketika aku menyadari arus waktu di sekelilingku, aku mengetahui kenapa direktur tidak mengizinkan Rin untuk bernyanyi lebih dari satu album ini…

Selama ini, penjualan album Rin sangatlah besar, terimakasih atas suaranya yang indah dan kepopulerannya sebagai seorang aktris. Rin sering diminta menyanyi di berbagai macam acara. Rin sangatlah berkilauan dan cahayanya tidak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun.

Setelah aku melihatnya, aku baru menyadari, bahwa aku peduli kepadanya. Aku menyayanginya lebih dari siapapun. Senyum yang dia perlihatkan sekarang ini, aku tak ingin senyum itu lenyap… aku benar-benar berharap akan hal itu.

Namun, pada suatu acara, ketika sedang menyanyi, Rin tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapan semua orang. Seluruh isi panggung panik, dan tim medis segera dikerahkan untuk menangani Rin. Dan meski aku harus menangani amarah dari pemilik acara, meski beruntung itu bukan acara Live, aku menemani Rin. Dan apa yang dikatakan dokter pada saat itu, merupakan palu terbesar yang pernah kurasakan.

"Kamine-san hanya akan bisa bertahan hingga akhir Maret nanti…" ujar dokter.

Aku baru mengetahui dari dokter bahwa Rin menderita sebuah penyakit mematikan yang tidak bisa disembuhkan yang berhubungan dengan jantung. Namanya terlalu sulit untuk kucerna, tapi penyakit itu merusak tubuhnya perlahan-lahan, dan akan melakukan serangan jika jantung pengidap berdegup terlalu cepat. Jadi, Rin tidak diperbolehkan berlari, olahraga berat, dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap karena itu sama saja memotong usianya. Selain itu, ada komplikasi lain, bahwa suara Rin akan menjadi rusak jika digunakan terus menerus.

Dan sekarang sudah memasuki awal bulan Maret. Waktunya hanya tersisa kurang dari satu bulan. Dan kondisinya masih akan memburuk.

Aku duduk di samping ranjang kamar tidur Rin sambil memainkan rambutnya. Kucium rambutnya dengan penuh perasaan, mengingat senyumnya, cahayanya yang berkilauan, segala kebahagiaannya.

"Rin, apa kau menyesal?" tanyaku kepada Rin yang masih tertidur.

Aku tahu Rin tak akan menjawab sekarang, tapi aku tahu bahwa Rin tidak akan menyesal. Dia mencintai nyanyian, hidupnya adalah untuk menyanyi. Meskipun itu akan merusaknya, aku tahu Rin menghargai tiap detik dia bisa bernyanyi dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Lama kelamaan aku merasa mengantuk. Aku bisa membayangkan serangan media dan juga berbagai macam hal, tapi hanya sesaat ini saja aku ingin melupakan semuanya. Akulah yang akan melindungi Rin…

* * *

Aku terbangun karena aku mendengar suara Rin yang tertangkap oleh telingaku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan meyakini bahwa aku memang masih di rumah sakit, dan Rin pingsan dan tertidur merupakan kenyataan.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dari posisi tidurku, dan melihatnya sedang memperhatikan sekeliling, sebelum berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku dan juga tahu bahwa aku sudah bangun.

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih ketika dia berkata, "Len-san sudah mengetahuinya… ya…?" ujarnya dengan sedikit keraguan di bagian akhir.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sebelum merapikan pakaianku. Rin tampak seperti anak nakal yang kelakuan jeleknya baru saja ketahuan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, Rin masih belum rusak. Meski Rin yang ada di hadapanku tidak bisa bertahan lama, tapi cahayanya masih ada disini. Cahaya yang redup namun bisa menembus berbagai macam kegelapan dan hangat seperti matahari.

Aku membuka mulutku sebentar, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, apapun, dan yang keluar dari mulutku adalah, "Kau tak menyesalinya bukan Rin? Menyanyi," ujarku dengan lembut sambil menyentuh wajahnya dari sisi.

Rin tampak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi dia mengangguk pelan. Dia kemudian berkata, "Aku menyanyi bukan karena aku ingin menyanyi, tapi karena satu-satunya caraku untuk tetap hidup adalah dengan menyanyi… karena itulah aku tidak menyesalinya Len…" ujar Rin dengan lirih.

Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu bertanya, "Kau masih ingin menyanyi?" tanyaku dengan perlahan.

Rin melihat ke arahku sebelum berkata, "Len tidak marah? Aku sudah menyembunyikan ini semenjak aku pertama kali bekerja! Apa Len tidak marah kepadaku?" tanya Rin dengan wajah gugup.

Aku meletakkan ujung jari telunjukku pada dahinya, membuatnya menutup matanya karena takut, sebelum menyentil dahinya pelan. Rin membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahku saat aku berkata, "Jawab aku terlebih dahulu…" ujarku.

Rin melihat ke arah tangannya sebelum berkata, "Aku… masih harus menyanyi lebih lama lagi Len," ujar Rin pelan.

Aku menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut sebelum berkata, "Aku akan selalu mendengarmu menyanyi, meski direktur melarangmu untuk menyanyi di depan publik," ujarku.

Rin melihat ke arahku kemudian berkata, "Kau akan membiarkanku menyanyi…" ujar Rin dengan nada yang terdengar tidak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku tahu batas waktunya sempit, karena itulah, aku ingin Rin menyanyi dan terus menyanyi meski itu merusaknya, karena dia harus menyanyi. Rin mempercayai bahwa hidupnya hanya untuk menyanyi. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya ketika dia masih belum menyanyi, terlalu sedih sehinga merusak pikiranku.

Aku memeluk Rin dan bersumpah bahwa aku akan menjaganya… semua kebahagiannya akan kusimpan di dalam benakku dan kubawa selama aku bernafas. Bukti bahwa dia disini, suaranya yang terus menggema di dalam hati orang-orang, aku berdo'a agar mereka tidak pernah melupakannya.

* * *

"Len, apa kau mau mendengarnya? Laguku yang terakhir?" tanya Rin yang tidur di pangkuanku pada akhir bulan Maret.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan mengerti apa maksudnya. Kondisi Rin tiap hari selalu memburuk. Pekerjaannya sudah batal total dan dia bukan lagi seorang artis. Tapi, berkat tabungannya, dia bisa melewati akhir hidupnya tanpa kesulitan.

Hari ini, Rin memintaku membawanya meninggalkan Rumah Sakit untuk melihat bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Aku bisa merasakannya, Rin akan meninggalkanku hari ini. Karena itulah aku ingin memberitahunya sesuatu…

"Aku akan mendengarnya, tapi sebelum itu bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?" ujarku dengan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang selalu kubawa, agar hatiku selalu siap kapanpun Rin mengatakan hal ini.

Rin melihat ke arahku dengan terkejut ketika tangannya kuangkat dan kugenggam erat-erat. Aku menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "Maukah… kau menikah denganku?" tanyaku.

"Eh?" Rin tampak terkejut.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, sebelum berkata, "Aku tak bisa memberimu apapun, tak akan ada yang melihat kita, dan tak akan ada yang mempercayainya. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu… dan aku ingin kau mengetahuinya…" ujarku perlahan.

Rin melihat ke arahku dan juga cincin itu, dia kemudian berkata, "Dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya ataupun miskin… aku akan terus mencintaimu Len… aku menerimamu menjadi suamiku," ujar Rin.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan tidak percaya, dia kemudian berkata, "Aku tak membutuhkan gereja. Aku tak membutuhkan pakaian pengantin. Aku tak membutuhkan gemerlap dunia ini. Karena Len, kau adalah pusat duniaku… jadi meski tanpa saksi atau pendeta, kumohon ucapkanlah sumpah itu," ujar Rin dengan nada memohon.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya, "Dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya ataupun miskin… aku akan terus mencintaimu Rin… aku menerimamu sebagai istriku," ujarku mengulang sumpahnya. Aku kemudian menyelipkan cincin emas yang tidak mahal dan mewah ke jari manis tangan Rin, setelah itu Rin memasangkan cincin serupa pada jari manisku.

Kami hanya bertukar senyum sebelum berciuman dengan lembut. Di bawah naungan Sakura, Rin mengatakan sumpahnya kepadaku. Meski hanya diawasi oleh Malaikat, Tuhan dan juga Sakura yang berguguran seperti salju.

Setelah itu, Rin bernyanyi. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang sangat lembut seperti Sakura. Tapi, suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan tak ada lagi suara yang menyusul. Semua menjadi sunyi senyap dan aku memeluk tubuhnya.

Aku hanya memandangi tubuhnya yang dingin di dalam pelukanku. Aku masih bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan dari kehidupan yang tersisa di dalam tubuh itu. Di bawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran, dia tertidur dan tidak untuk bangun kembali.

Aku berusaha untuk mengatakan sesuatu, meski aku tahu bahwa orang yang kutuju tidak akan mendengarkanku lagi. Aku bisa merasakan air mata yang dingin mengalir perlahan di pipiku. Aku menutup mataku, menenangkan gejolak emosi yang mengalir dalam tubuhku dan tersenyum kepadanya, memberikan kata-kata yang aku ingin dia mendengarnya.

"Selamat tidur… Rin…"

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Oke untung deh word count na nyampek dan tema na bisa sampe. Yah, Rina hobi maen detektif jadi na POV na gak kukatakan bahwa tu adalah LEN! hehehe, tapi pasti sadar lah~

Oke, mohon dukungannya di IVFA dan yg nunggu update The Singer of Death, sebenarnya udah selesai, tapi, karena masih males buat update, gak update dulu deh~ ending na masih kurang sreg soal na~ udah ya, arigatou~


End file.
